Those Soapstone Flowers
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Aya and Sasori never had the same ideas about art...They were always as war but a flower carved from soapstone puts things in perspective for Aya.


"Sasori."

"Aya."

"Just move out of the way." I said as I frowned at the emotionless red head.

We stared each other down. My honey brown eyes glared while his soft green just stared blankly. Who would give in first? Not me, definitely not.

Sasori, the bane of my existence, and I have been at each others throats since preschool when he destroyed my finger painting. I screamed and took his clay hand print and threw it against the wall. We have had different views about art from day one.

I think art should be enjoyed from a distance. Something someone just looks at and ponders; like a painting. He thinks art is something you should be able to put your hand on, to enjoy it's physical aspect; like a sculpture.

We've competed in many art shows for the school and the local museum. We're two of the best artists in our Suna and we tie at everything. When someone bought one of my paintings for $300, his sculpture would sell for just as much. For this art show however, I am going above and beyond. I'm painting something truly amazing. Something that will even give Van Gogh a run for his money. I haven't even showed it to my teacher yet. A teacher whose opinion I highly respect. A teacher who gave me a small room on the top floor of the school to work.

In fact, I am currently on my way to that room right now. Or at least I was until Sasori stepped out into the hall, blocking my path.

"I'm sure taking two steps to the left isn't so hard for you to handle." I added with a sneer.

"I could say the same for you." Sasori said and then walked up to me until he was about two feet away. He brought his hand up and smoothed the back of his fingers over my cheek, "Hmmmm."

I could feel my cheeks heat up at the action and thanked all that is holy, that the hallway was completely empty.

His eyes closed and his brow furrowed as if he was trying to concentrate on something. Then just as suddenly he pulled his hand away, opened his eyes and stared me at me again. He still had that blank look on his face but I think I saw a hint of something in his eyes. Wonder? Maybe…I didn't want him staring at my anymore though, so I let out an aggravated sigh and walked around him to head toward the stairs.

My long sandy hair stood on end as I walked away…I could feel his eyes following me. That interaction was weird. Even weirder than second grade when he came up to me in second grade and handed me a valentines card. He didn't look me in the eyes then, just stared at his shoes and then walked away back to his friends.

At least this time he looked me in the eyes though. I half wish he didn't though, it was unnerving. Not to mention he's never even touched me before. It sent shivers down my spine and I can't for the life of me, figure out if they were good shivers or bad.

I took out my key and unlocked the door to my work room. I went in, relocked the door and pulled the cover off my painting. I sighed happily as I looked at it. The swirly night sky looked ominous and the town beneath it shadowed and haunted. It was brilliant and after a few minor touch ups, it will be my best work yet.

My black finger nail painted hands, reached for my paint brush and oil paints. I wanted to blend in an outline of a new moon.

…

…

It was about 9pm when I finally left the school, painting finished. I was quite proud of it as well, I could almost smell 'winner' coming off it. This painting was going to get me my scholarship to Konoha University of the Arts, the most prestigious art school on this side of the hemisphere.

I zipped up my coat when I got outside because it was a little cold. I could almost see my breath but that's what happens when you breathe in the cold February air. I always cut through the park on my walk home and tonight was no different. Sitting on the swing set at twilight is what inspired my current piece of work. It's a little dark but it's captivating and moving and that is all that matters.

I walked over to the slide and laid down on it to gaze up at the night sky. There were clouds coming in which mean it was going to snow soon but the stars were still visible at the moment. There was a three quarter moon, meaning I still had a week left before the art show and until then, I could relax.

I was listening to music so I didn't hear the multiple footsteps coming towards me. I didn't know anyone was there until four figures blocked my view. They were men, in about their mid twenties. They were staring perversely at me and it made me cringe. I was nearly panicked but tried to keep a level head.

I went to get up but the men on either side of me held my shoulders to the slide and that's when I freaked out.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, hoping I was loud enough for someone walking by to hear.

"Why would we do that? You'd probably get away." His voice was scratchy.

"That would be the point!" I growled out as I started kicking my feet. I ended up kicking the guy that was running his hand up my leg and underneath my coat.

He yelped and fell back into the his friend. His friends reaction was to push him off, making the guy I kicked, run into one of the men that was holding me down. I then back handed the other guy and ran for it. I ran all the way to the stairs that led up to the street before they caught up. One of them pushed me in the back and fell forward, hitting my forehead on the concrete stairs. My vision blurred as I felt something warm trickle down my face.

I was turned around and slapped in the face before everything just stopped. The men stopped moving and even though they were right beside me, their voices sounded muffled. There was a far away voice speaking to them. It sound angry but I still couldn't make out what was being said.

Everything was still and quiet after that. I think I passed out too because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with a bandage around my head. I could also only see through one eye, due to the other being completely swollen. The only thing that was going through my mind though, was_ how did I get here?_ When the nurse came in to change my bandages, I asked her.

"I don't know how you don't remember," She answered, "Getting carried in here by a handsome young man isn't an easy thing to forget."

"I was unconscious," I snapped.

"Evidently." The nurse muttered before saying, "In any case though, you're very lucky. The concern he held for you was so endearing. He even waited in the waiting room until the doctor told him you were okay. He was such a mess, his red hair was even sticking up all over the place."

"R-red hair?" I asked. My mind automatically went to Sasori.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"I think I might." I whispered as I turned to stare out the window.

"Well, you've been out for three days and he always comes in around 4 to add a flower to your collection." The nurse pointed to a handmade soapstone (a very soft rock) vase and inside it was three handmade soapstone flowers. _Definitely Sasori_. And for some reason, the thought brought a small smile to my face.

"So he'll be coming in around 4 today?" I asked.

"No, not around 4." The nurse said, "Four-o-clock on the dot." She gave me a wink before leaving.

…

I waited anxiously all day and like the nurse said, Sasori walked into the room just as the clock struck four. After shutting the door and turning around, he froze. _I guess he wasn't expecting me to be awake_. He came over, put another handmade flower in the vase with the rest and then turned to leave. This guy is seriously full of weird.

"Umm…Sasori?" He stopped at the door but didn't turn, "Why not just bring real ones?" I asked. He hasn't used clay for his sculptures since we were kids.

"Art should last forever." Is what he said and I just rolled my eyes. There he goes with that 'ever-lasting' thing again.

He opened up the door and stepped out, "Sasori?" I called just before he shut the door, "Thank you." I said. He nodded once before closing the door. I listened as he walked away until his footsteps completely faded.

I spent the rest of the day sketching the vase and flowers. I'm not going to lie, Sasori did have talent. He could make anything out of any type of rock. It made me want to get back to my little work room at school and paint. Luckily, they said I would most likely be able to leave tomorrow.

…

…

It was around 3:30 when my mom came to come get me. She wouldn't come visit me in the hospital but she would take me home and wait on me day and night. She's hated hospitals after having to come here every week when my dad had cancer. Her biggest fear is having to do it all over again if he goes into remission.

It was four when all the papers were signed and I was ready to go. We opened up the door to leave, just as Sasori arrived. He was surprised at first and then looked at the flower in his hand before placing it in the vase that I was holding in my hands.

"Thank you." I said with a soft smile.

Like yesterday he nodded once and turned to leave.

"Sasori, wait." I said and walked up to him, he turned to face me this time, "Why don't we walk with you. We're leaving too."

He didn't reject the idea but he didn't say yes either. In any case, we walked down side by side, my mother following behind us.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. When I looked over at him, he was looking at the bandage on my head.

"Not really." I replied, "But then again, I'm on really strong pain-killers." I laughed. He gave a very small, barely noticeable smile.

"You know, if you hadn't come along, I probably would be laying in a casket right now." I said quietly.

We were both silent after that, neither of us knowing what else to say. When we got outside we turned to each other to say good bye. My mother gave us a moment alone and told me she would go bring the car up.

"I hope you know, that I'm not going to let you win the scholarship just because you saved me." I told him. I wanted to get back to some familiar territory and by the breath he let out, so did he.

"You're paintings would never win anyway." He smirked.

"I don't know why you want this scholarship anyway." I said with a shake of my head, "Your rich, you're parents can pay for you to go to KUA. I'm the one who needs it."

"If I get this scholarship, then you wont be able to follow me to KUA. That's less competition for me."

That made me angry. My mom pulled up just as I burst, "Then why didn't you just let those men keep at me then! Then you wouldn't have to deal with me at the art show next week either!"

I opened the car door, got in and slammed it.

"Does your friend want a ride home?" My mom looked out the windshield at Sasori who started walking.

"No!" I snapped, "And he's not my friend. He's nothing."

"Are you sure honey. It's cold and it's starting to snow." I rolled my eyes at her concern, she's such a mom.

"His family is rich, I'm sure he has a car."

"The parking lot is in the other direction."

"Then he's probably taking a bus."

"He just passed the bus stop." My mom finally said.

"Ugh! Fine!"

So my mom slowly drove car up beside him and I rolled down my window. He stopped walking and looked at me curiously. I, however, kept my head facing the front.

"Get in the damn car." I told him.

It was silent and then the back door opened and closed.

"Tell my mother where you live."

The car was silent for the entire ride. My mom didn't even say anything when we pulled up in front of Sasori's home and the only thing he said was 'thank you' and that was nothing more than a whisper. We watched as he got to the door, which was opened by a maid. The maid said something that must have upset him because his shoulders slouched just a little as walked through the door. _Hmm…_

…

…

Monday arrived and my friends all asked me what happened to my head. I still had to wear gauze on my forehead, so I was receiving stares from everyone as well. I let out a sigh of relief when the final bell rang and took off to my little work room. I stopped by earlier to drop off the soapstone flowers.

Now, I want to paint. I put on my smock, grabbed my paint brushes and acrylics and then set up a new canvas on my easel. I put in my ear phones and then began to paint. I was always the most at piece when I was painting. I forget about homework, grades, art school, Sasori, everything.

I apparently even forget to lock the door because I didn't see someone crack it open and watch me at work. I didn't see them put a piece of duck tape on the door latch and I didn't see them leave with a smirk on their face.

It was six when I left school this time. I wanted to walk home when there was still some daylight left. Those men from last week really spooked me and I definitely don't want a repeat. Besides, the art show is tomorrow and I want to relax before going to bed.

…

…

…

"Did you want to borrow the car today?" My mom asked as she put a plate of waffles down in front of me.

"No thank you. I'm fine taking the subway. You can drop me off at school though." I said.

"Of course." My mom said.

"Actually, I'm going into the office today, so I can bring you to school." My dad said as he put the morning paper down and stood up.

"Alright." I said, taking the last bite of my waffles and standing up.

When he dropped me off at school he told me good luck and then left for work. He only started working again last year. My dad used to work for a prestigious law firm and took on top rate cases but when he got sick they replaced him. So now he works for a small community firm and takes the cases no one else wants.

I went to my work room, grabbed two of my paintings, put them in their cases and then left for the subway. I had to go across the city to the museum and the subway is much faster than a car. I got on the train and watched for my stop. When I arrived at Shinobi Park I got off, went up to street level and lifted my arm to check my watch. I was across the street from the museum and a half hour ahead of schedule, that was good. _It means I can take my ti-._

My thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into me, causing one of my cases to fly out of my hand and onto the street. "No!" I cried as I ran towards it only to stop in my tracks as cars went by, each one running over it. When the traffic calmed down I went and picked it up. I opened the case as I crossed the street. I almost burst to tears at what I saw. My painting was completely ruined. You couldn't even tell what it was anymore.

I stopped in front of the doors to the museum. Was there even a point in going in anymore?

"Why are you standing there?"

I turned and saw Sasori looking over my shoulder at the ruined painting.

"Oh!" I quickly turned towards him, hiding the ruin canvas behind my back the best I could, "I was just in my own little world." I cursed as I felt a tear leak from my eye and wiped it away. "Well, uh, good luck today." I said and then turned to go back to the subway.

Sasori caught my wrist though, "You should stay." He said.

"What's the point? My painting is ruined. There is no way I'm going to get the scholarship now."

"You still have another painting." He pointed to the other case I was holding.

"But it's not even done yet and nowhere near good enough to showcase."

"Stay anyway." It sounded like he was pleading.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling you should."

…

…

So I stayed and watched everyone set up and organize. I was on the second floor looking over the balcony at all the anxious young artists. Sasori was one of them. He was directing some guy in a uniform that was pushing a large object that was covered by a white sheet. The sculpture looks like it could be about my height.

Obviously if I was working my hardest, he would work his hardest. I don't think he's ever made a sculpture that big before; I was curious to see what it was.

I looked around at the other artists more and I saw Deidara, Sasori's 'friend'. They've hung around each other since freshman year but they always argued. Deidara's idea of art was making things blow up. He actually managed to blow-up one of Sasori's sculptures in sophmore year. He nearly got expelled for it but since no one was injured and he claimed it was an accident, he only got a three day suspension.

I was about to turn away when Deidara looked up and smirked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to walk down the hallway of photography. There were some truly amazing photographers out there. It's hard to capture emotion in a picture. I've never been able to do it. It's so much easier to paint the emotion you want someone to feel.

I stopped at a photo at the end of the hall. I wasn't really looking at it though, I was thinking about how I wasn't going to Konoha University of Arts next year. There is no way my parents can afford to send me to school, especially in another country, and I told them to use my college fund for my dads treatment. This scholarship was my last chance.

"It's starting soon." His soft voice startled me.

I turned my head to the side to look at him, "It doesn't matter anymore." I sounded so defeated.

"Why did you bring an unfinished piece anyway." He asked, looking down at the case I was still holding.

"I always bring a painting I'm currently working on. Its for good luck, I guess you could say. Though it didn't really help me this time." I said the last part quietly.

There was a few moments of silent and when I looked at Sasori, it looked like he was contemplating something. It looks like he came to a decision though because he nodded once and turned to me.

"Your painting isn't ruined." He said and started walking back toward the main foyer.

I furrowed my eyebrows and then started after him. He always remained a step ahead of me as I followed.

"What do you mean it's not ruined? You saw it this morning, you can barely tell what it is anymore."

"I took it after you left school yesterday." He said simply.

My eyes widened before I ran in front of him, turned and put my hands on his chest to make him stop. "Hold a second. What do you mean you took it?"

He rolled his eyes and spoke as if I was stupid, "I went into your workroom and took your painting."

"I know that!" I snapped, "I meant why!"

He sighed and shook his head, "To keep it safe." He then walked around me and continued down the hall.

"Why would you need to keep it safe though?" I asked as I continued to follow him. I was beyond confused.

"Deidara wanted to eliminate some of the competition. I mention that you were the only real competition and that's when he came up with the idea to ruin your painting." He said, "After you left, I went in and switched it with a fake."

He really did that for me? But hold on, "Then where is the real one?" I asked as we entered the foyer.

"And this painting is called 'The Haunted' by one of our local artists Aya Kaimaya." Said an announcer as he stood in front of my painting with a wireless microphone. My head whipped forward at the announcement and I looked at my best work and everyone's reaction to it. They truly loved it. They 'ohed' and 'awed'.

"And now another masterpiece by another one of our young local artists, Sasori Redsand." I was so enthralled by their reaction that I didn't feel Sasori leave my side and stand by his covered sculpture. At the end of the speech, Sasori uncovered it and my eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out of my head. Everyone cheered and applauded at the amazing piece of work that was just revealed to them.

Everyone but me, anyway. I was completely speechless. There, right before my eyes, was a Sasori Redsand original, yet not. It was a white marble replica of me and it was flawless. The carved smile was small but sincere. The hair flowed in waves down the stone smooth back. My replica was wearing a sleeveless flowing dress that stopped at the knees. The hands linked delicately behind it while the face was seemingly looking toward the sky but the eyes were closed. The marble feet were barefoot.

This sculpture could put the Greeks to shame.

"And that's it. Feel free to look around at all of the talent and meet the young artists." The sound of the announcer broke me out of my daze and suddenly, everything makes sense.

I turned to where Sasori once stood but he wasn't there. I looked all around but he wasn't anywhere I could see. I went to search the rest of the museum but I was stopped when two figures stepped in front of me.

"Are you Aya Kaimaya?" One asked. I nodded. "My name is Jairiya, Head of the Art program at Konoha University of the Arts. This man beside me is Kakashi Hatake one of our best art teachers." I shook his hand, completely flabbergasted.

"U-uh…Nice to meet you?" I kicked myself for sounding so unsure.

"We want to congratulate you on such an amazing piece of work." Kakashi said as I shook his hand as well.

"Thank you, I put everything I had into it." I said, finally composing myself.

"We know, and it shows." Kakashi said.

"That's why we want to offer you the scholarship to our school." Jairiya added.

"M-me?" I asked. I was completely surprised, "But surely Sasori-"

"We did consider him at first. But when we talked to him, he pointed us in your direction. Saying you wanted it so much more than he did."

I pouted, "He makes me sound desperate."

"Are you?" Kakashi said with an eye crinkle.

I sighed as I dropped me head, "Yes."

"Then we would like to set up a meeting to see more of your work and get some paperwork signed." Jairiya said.

"That's sounds wonderful. How about tomorrow at 3:30. I'll meet you at the office of my school and bring you up to my work room." I said quickly, suddenly remembering I wanted to find Sasori.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good!" I exclaimed with a clap, "Now tell me, which way did Sasori go?" I asked as I looked around again.

…

…

After they pointed in the direction, I took off and ran down the hall. I turned corner after corner until I reached the doorway of a cathedral dome room that had Greek sculptures around the walls. A huge 2 story version of Athena was right in the center and Sasori was staring up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, my voice echoing slightly.

He turned completely to face me as I walked toward him, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Surprise." I deadpanned.

I stopped at arms length, "Why did you turn down the scholarship?"

"I thought that was obvious." He snorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Why can't you give a straight answer?"

"I like making you guess." He smirked at me.

"Really now…Well let's see. You don't make something like that without having some sort of feelings for the subject. So I'm going to say you like me." I said, "And judging by your actions as of late, I'm going to say you've liked me for awhile. Am I close?" I asked.

He brought his hands up, grasped my arms and brought me closer. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, his lips were on mine and I was kissing him back with just as much force.

All to quick it ended and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, "I've been in love with you ever since you threw my clay hand at the wall in preschool."

I laughed at that, "Who would have thought emotionless Sasori could love someone and for so long!"

"Are you saying you don't love me?" He asked, a frown now marring his face.

I stopped laughing and looked at him with sincerity, "To be honest, I don't know. I might…and if I don't, I most likely will…someday." I spoke softly as I brought my hand up to his cheek, "In any case, I want to try."

Sasori closed his eyes and brought his forehead down to meet mine. We breathed quietly, our noses centimeters apart. His arms were wrapped around me and rested on my lower back.

"There is an entire room in my house filled with flowers that I carved myself out of soapstone." He said quietly, "One for each day I've known you."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, my head moving with his. I was so deeply touched. I can definitely see myself falling for him and it probably wont take long either.

To show him how much I'm touched by his devotion to me, I leaned a little more forward until our lips touched. This kiss was more soft and loving than the one before. It was a kiss that promised forever…just like those soapstone flowers.


End file.
